Danny Phantom (character)
Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom, the half-human/half-ghost, is the main protagonist of the television show series, Danny Phantom. Konwn as 'Danny Fenton' when a human and 'Danny Phantom' when a ghost, his primary goal is to save the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts coming through the Fenton Portal. His voice is portrayed by David Kaufman in the series and most of the Nicktoons video games. In Nicktoons MLB, he is voiced by Keith Ferguson. History The Origin Living with his ghost-obsessed parents since his birth, Danny had to put up with their unique personalities that often traumatized him as well as constantly being forced to listen to his parents ramble or instruct their children on how their numerous Fenton gadgets worked. However, this did nothing to stop Danny's curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While in his parents' laboratory, Danny had an accident involving the newly built "Fenton Portal", causing his molecular structure to be infused with ectoplasm. As a result, Danny Fenton becomes a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; he styles himself as a new persona as Danny Phantom, an extraordinary spectral superhero with a ghostly array of other-worldly powers; able to shift between the forms his human-half and his ghost-half at will, coming into a number of various supernatural/paranormal extraordinary abilities. Upon transformation, his normally black hair turns white, his eyes change from sky blue to ectoplasmic green, his skin changes from light to tanned, and his normal attire becomes a black hazmat suit - with white boots, gloves, belt, and starting from the second season, a "D''" emblem with an inner "''P" on his chest. The emblem is added by Danny's friend Sam Manson in Memory Blank, where she is forced to relive the events leading up to Danny's initial transformation. Beginning Struggles He made his first appearance in "Mystery Meat"; he has had his powers for a full month, but didn't told his family for fear of their reaction. He also has little control over his powers at this early stage, as shown when he accidentally phases halfway through the floor at school. After a battle with the ghost of the evil Lunch Lady, Danny decides not to tell his folks and starts his long road of becoming a superhero to the people of Amity Park. In "Bitter Reunions", Danny met Vlad Masters, a millionaire bachelor and Packer's fanatic who went to college with his parents. Vlad became his primary arch-nemesis throughout the series, possessing the same half-ghost powers he does, only twenty years more experienced and with very different intentions. For the majority of the earlier episodes, Danny Phantom wasn't particularly a well known ghost. His major comeuppance in the Amity Park's public eyes came in "Public Enemies" when Walker, a ghost cop, took revenge on Danny by ambushing the entire city, going as far as possessing the mayor, and framing Danny Phantom for all of it, causing the public to shun the ghost boy. To make matters worse, when Freakshow took control of Danny with his crystal ball staff in "Control Freaks", he forced him to lead a series of ghostly bank robberies. Since then, Danny has been consistently chased after by Amity Park's local authority, despite his intentions to still bring about good to the world. He had only his two friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha "Sam" Manson, and his sister Jazz (secretly) supporting him. For a brief time, Paulina also knew and was helping him after she fell in "Lucky in Love" when he saved her and she found out his secret identity. However, it turned out that Paulina had been overshadowed by Kitty and when Kitty left, Paulina did not remember anything. A Hero He managed to succeed in "Reign Storm" when he fought against the evil ghost king, Pariah Dark and managed to lock him back in his palace. As a result of this blatant heroism, 64% of the townsfolk of Amity Park now saw him as good and as a hero. Since then, his popularity has soared, many knowing who he is, some respecting and looking out for him, etc. Danny also confirms to the whole town at this point that his true name is "Danny Phantom" and not "Inviso-Bill". This also helps his standing in the Ghost Zone as he is now called by Frostbite "The Great One" and "Savior of the Ghost Zone" because of his actions. But, of course, the three people he needs to believe in his goodness; his parents and his at-the-time love interest, Valerie, who secretly became a ghost hunter and used Vlad's technology to hunt Danny; still didn't believe Danny Phantom was anything but a menace. Alternate Paths In "The Ultimate Enemy", Danny witnessed an alternate future: after cheating on the CAT (Career Aptitude Test), Danny's family, friends, and Lancer all die through a Nasty Burger explosion. Orphaned, Danny moves in with Vlad, the only one who can understand his situation. Danny just wanted to have no pain after his experience. With a great deal of sympathy for the boy, Vlad honored his wishes and removed his ghost half from his human self. As a result, Danny's ghost half went rogue and split Vlad's human half and merged with his ghost self, resulting in the birth of Dark Danny. After presumably killing his human self and blowing up Vlad's manor, he went on a ten-year world destruction tour. Danny does battle with his future self eventually and with the help of Clockwork, alters his future so that he can have a second chance to undo the damage he would have caused. Because Clockwork said he'd given everyone else a second chance, he deserved one too. In "Reality Trip", an encounter with Freakshow and his Reality Gauntlet resulted in him accidentally revealing his secret to the general public, causing wide storm news all over America and a mad pursuit by the Guys in White. While avoiding them, Danny and his friends managed to gather the Reality Gems, then ultimately stop Freakshow. Using the Reality Gauntlet afterwards, Danny alters everything back to the way it was once was, causing everyone to forget his secret except for his friends and sister. Hoping that Vlad Masters and some of his ghostly enemies too forget about his identity as Danny Phantom. New Allies and Old Friends In "Kindred Spirits", Danny meets his "third cousin once removed", Danielle a.k.a. Dani Phantom whom he later finds out is one of the many imperfect clones that Vlad has made, struggling to make the "perfect half-ghost son". He has sent Dani to fetch Danny to capture his mid-morph DNA sample for the final processing. Danny managed to convince Dani that Vlad was only using her. Not believing at first, she figures it out by the time he yells at her harshly, causing her to team up with Danny and destroy his clone lab, including his perfect clone. Despite the fact she previously knocked him out before, twice in fact, Danny saved his "cousin" from Vlad when he attempted to kill her. With Vlad defeated, Dani flies off, vowing to meet again. After getting lost in the Ghost Zone, Danny and company encountered a Yeti-like ghost named "Frostbite", who leads a tribe of icy ghosts who idolized Danny as a for defeating Pariah Dark. He later gained their help when he develops ice powers. Another important note is that in "Urban Jungle", Danny stated that he was a duly-appointed deputy of Amity Park, meaning that he is now officially recognized as the town's protector. By the time of Forever Phantom, Danny Phantom's popularity has achieved a level comparable to a rock star's, as he is constantly chased by mobs of adoring fans and the news media. In Phantom Planet his identity is revealed to the world and statues of him holding up the world are used as thanks. In "Claw of the Wild", the Casper High students went camping for the summer; there the kids were kidnapped by beasts sent by Walker and his cops--at first to capture Wulf who coincidentally was in the same area as the campers--and eventually gain Danny's attention. Danny reunited with Wulf who once again had run away from Walker and his men. With Sam and Wulf's help, Danny managed to save Tucker and his classmates, then declared to Wulf they are forever "Amigos" before he runs--free once more. In "D-Stabilized", Dani Phantom had returned to Amity Park, seeking Danny to ask his help on stabilizing her. He found a way with a new Fenton creation named "Ecto-Dejecto", which was originally meant to destroy ghosts, but ended up making them stronger, increasing their ghostly status. Managing to convince a reluctant Valerie, she and Danny charge into Vlad's manor where Dani was currently being destabilized by Plasmius. Danny uses the Ecto-Dejecto on her, but it seemed to have no effect on her, causing her to fade away, leaving him to think that he'd failed her and that she'd been destroyed. Luckily, Dani returns from her puddled mess, now fully stable. After defeating Vlad, she decides to again venture off on her own, Danny asking her to be safe. Because of his family's and the whole town's hatred of ghosts (and after a long period of calling Jack and Maddie "kooks", "weirdoes" and denying that ghosts existed at all), then being attacked by hundreds of them, Danny has told no one except his friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson about his powers, and struggles to hide his ghost identity from his family: his parents Jack and Maddie Fenton and his sister Jazz Fenton, although she realized that Danny was the half-ghost in the episode "My Brother's Keeper", and has since covered for him even after she told Danny that she knew of his secret identity in "The Ultimate Enemy". She has since become a bit of a pain by trying to "help" Danny with her more "mature" outlook on the situation despite not really knowing what she's gotten herself into. Including keeping a log book of ghosts with woefully inaccurate information in it. Some of his enemies have also figured out his secret identity and have tried to exploit it as Technus did in "Flirting with Disaster". A Bright Future {C}After Vlad ran for mayor in Danny's hometown of Amity Park, Danny had to frequently deal with him as well as new and old ghosts, now as the town's duly deputized protector. "Phantom Planet" gave him his ultimate task when upon meeting up with Vlad's Masters Blasters, Danny questioned his superhero business. Zapping himself in the Fenton Portal, which his parents had recently stripped back down to its original configuration, he regained his humanity with his only shred of evidence as half ghost being a white streak in his hair. At the same time, a much bigger crisis--namely that of a Dis-Asteroid aims for Earth, timed to collide in a week's time destroying the entire planet. With renewed determination, Danny regained his powers through multiple blasts from ghosts, affecting his white streak which further expands throughout his body, reclaiming his half ghost status. Gaining every single human being on Earth's attention, he announces a plan to phase the entire planet - so the asteroid can pass through harmlessly. Gaining help from "a bazillion ghosts" after much convincing, humans and ghosts work side by side as they successfully save the world from disaster. His secret identity is finally revealed to the world and Danny is hailed as a hero all over Earth. His one goal is to be an astronaut when he grows up. Relationships Sam Manson (2nd Grade-present: Close Friend, Present Girlfriend) {C} Danny-x-Sam-danny-phantom-7569370-801-592.jpg|The First "Fake out Makeout" Planned by Sam love2.jpg|Warming up between Sam and Danny (Fanning the Flames) Dannyfakeoutmakeoutvq9.gif|The Second "Fake out Makeout" Planed by Danny 1256727329_cd7af8c280.jpg|Danny and Sam Become a official couple (Phantom Planet) {C}A friend of his since at least the second grade, Danny's friendship with Sam isn't always as strong as the one he has with Tucker, due to some of their differences (and her bossy nature), but he values her just as much as Tucker. She undeniably has a crush on Danny, but hides it from him well. Danny also shows a certain bond to her, but his ghost-fighting career gives him little time to ponder over it. Throughout the entire series characters such as Dash, Tucker, and even his own parents have called them a couple, which both of them deny any such feelings but there are episodes in all three seasons that show more feelings that go beyond friendship. Sam and Danny were supposedly going to have a psychic connection in earlier drafts of the show, but it turned out just to be a case of minds thinking alike (though a hint of this idea could still be there due to them sharing identical dreams in "Frightmare"). Also in the series before the climax Phantom Planet, Danny and Sam have shared two kisses, both were "Fake out Makeouts" to distract or to avoid danger (In which they both seemed to enjoyed it but then becomes embarrassed by these moments). By Phantom Planet, Danny gives Sam the infamous "Wes" ring after she discovers its real inscription, along with two heroic kisses, making them an official couple by the end of the third season. Tucker Foley Tucker serves as Danny's primary best friend as the two often share many things in common as well as share in general. The only two things Danny and Tucker don't share is Danny's ghost powers (which makes Tucker envious of him) and Danny's romantic feelings for Sam. Danny often takes Tucker's side whenever his other friend, Sam, tends to berate him. He rarely ever argues with Tucker unless it's usually on an opposing force. Jazz Fenton vlcsnap-2011-12-25-10h38m30s186.png|Jazz understanding Danny's feelings vlcsnap-2011-12-28-23h19m04s14.png|Intangible Sister and Brother vlcsnap-2011-12-29-23h19m46s171.png|Jazz is proud of her brother. {C}At first, Danny was at odds with his sister, often exhibiting hostility due to her more intelligent and slightly snobbish nature, despite her concern and protection over her little brother. In My Brother's Keeper it's revealed that when Danny was eight years old, they have been quite close and talked all the time--before Jazz became, as Danny once stated, "a fink" (and a "conceited snob"). As the show progresses however, Jazz eventually mellowed down as well as accepted Danny as a half-ghost, often covering up for him. The two have since formed a much tighter bond. Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton Like Jazz before, Danny sometimes feel at odds with his folks. Danny at an earlier age once connected greatly with his mother. While it seems he doesn't always feel safe with his parents (especially with their desire to hunt ghosts, including Danny Phantom), he still shows love and concern for them as much as they do in return. In "Phantom Planet" his parents finally learn he is Danny Phantom, easily accepting him. Valerie Gray Danny's opinion of Valerie was anything but kind in the earlier episodes, as he was often not a fan of her egotistical and angry disposition ("Shades of Grey, Life Lessons"); however, he later learned to appreciate her for who she is ("Reign Storm"). Valerie in turn learned to see Danny's personality past his awkward status in school (seeing as she now had to experience the same thing) and by the episode's end, started to like him in a romantic manner. The two dated briefly in "Flirting with Disaster" before she broke up with him over her current job as a ghost hunter (still unaware Danny was Danny Phantom). It seems as though Danny still harbors subtle feelings for her. Unlike Paulina, who likes Danny's ghost side and ignores his human side, Valerie hated Danny's ghost side and liked his human side. In "Phantom Planet", when she finds out he is half ghost, she is seen cheering for him as is everyone else. Vlad Plasmius Vlad is Danny's arch-rival and his arch-enemy. Danny's often at odds with the other half ghost as he often has to resist his offers to join his side and be his son (although by the time of "Eye for an Eye", Vlad seems to view him purely as a rival now). Danny takes it upon himself to constantly insult and defeat him every chance he gets, though when the situation arises, the two are often forced to work reluctantly side to side. Only in the alternative future set in "The Ultimate Enemy" seems to show Danny relying on Vlad in a less antagonistic light. Dani Phantom Danny's clone is much like him, making her easy to talk with, yet still hard to handle due to a more stubborn nature than Danny himself. The two were on opposing teams until Dani realized her creator, Vlad, was only using her, so she joined Danny's group; though she is more affiliated to Danny than the group itself. Out of the two, Danny is more responsible, thus he keeps an eye out for Dani, or at least what she might do. She has since left for the time, her current whereabouts are unknown and her reasons for leaving are unknown; but before leaving, she lets Danny know she vows to return. She reappears in "D-Stabilized", searching for Danny to find a cure for her dissolving ailment. Danny managed to find her a cure, maintaining her status and giving her a solid form. Dark Danny Danny's Ultimate Enemy is his most hated and feared foe ever. Although Danny is at odds with his other enemies, including Vlad, Dark Danny is a whole other story. Dark Danny is, or at least was, Danny's future. The only reason Danny was spared is because Dark Danny needed him to live to exist; now that the timeline has shifted, Dark Danny will more likely destroy Danny without any hesitation. Skulker He is one of the many ghost enemies Danny has to fight--but has proven to be by far his most persistent foe. During the course of the series Skulker has tried to kill Danny and turn him into some sort of a trophy, beforehand declaring only to "plan on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage before ultimately vowing to rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Despite their animosity, Skulker is usually the first ghost Danny asks for help when a much bigger threat comes up, an alliance the ghost hunter is usually reluctant, but ultimately accepting towards--if not due to the serious consequences that could occur if he declined. Frostbite Danny met the yeti like-ghost when he, Sam and Tucker were lost in the Ghost Zone. Frostbite and his people treat Danny like a king due to his contribution in saving the Ghost Zone (and Earth) from Pariah Dark. Danny, in return considers Frostbite as his mentor, having been trained by him to use control his growing ice powers. Paulina Danny seems to have a crush on Paulina in the episode "Parental Bonding", Danny asks her out for the prom and she accepts him due to his pants falling down because of his ghost powers, later after the prom Paulina was going to dump Danny due to the Dragon Ghost Amulet Danny handed over to her because of him finding it in his backpack and saying it belonged to Sam (when it didn't). Paulina has a massive crush on Danny's alter-ego Danny Phantom but ignores and dislikes Danny in his regular form. Powers and Abilities Powers As Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton can freely use a variety of supernatural powers. He possesses most of his supernatural powers in both of his forms but uses them more freely in his ghost form. The only exceptions are that Danny cannot utilize his supernatural physical abilities in his human form (with the exceptions of his durability, reflexes and accelerated healing) or his Spectral Manipulation. Also, other ghosts can sometimes overpower him and impose his powers (or lack thereof) until he can regain full energy and fight back. *'Transformation': Danny is able to transform from human to ghost and vice versa at will. His transformation into ghost form will often be accompanied by his signature phrase, "I'm going ghost!" or "Going ghost!" *'Invisibility': Danny is able to turn invisible. When invisible, Danny cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. It is quite common for Danny to make only a part of his body invisible. Danny can make other people and objects invisible with him, provided that he is in physical contact with them. He can make himself invisible while in human form. While invisible he is still tangible, unless he also turns himself intangible. Though he cannot be seen, he may be felt by other senses, be it by touching, smelling or hearing. *'Intangibility': When intangible, Danny becomes untouchable, allowing him to pass through almost every objects as if the objects weren't there. He can also make other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them. It is said to cause a slight tingly sensation. People can still see him when he is intangible unless he turns completely invisible as well. He can become intangible while human. While he can fly through just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and pass through the objects there. As seen in "Shades of Gray", "Teacher of The Year", and "Parental Bonding", he can, respectively, phase through lasers, fire and ecto energy blasts, except for the energy blasts from Valerie's weapons. This power was of the hardest for Danny to handle at first, as he passed through objects without realizing, even after having his powers for a month. This power may be linked to his emotions, as when Danny get nervous(A.K.A. asking a girl for a date) some parts of his body or clothes will turn intangible. *'Flight': Danny can hover and fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights, completely ignoring gravity. His top speed, by the episode "Maternal Instinct," is targeted around 112 mph, though he most likely had gotten faster since then. He often uses this in combat, but sometimes will do it just for fun and relaxation. When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a wispy tail. Also from time to time, Danny will walk and run on uneven and vertical surfaces as though they were horizontal. Danny can fly in his human form, as Vlad although is only for a few seconds (Claw of the Wild). *'Overshadowing': Danny can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes turn green and the voice will often alter. Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility and ghost rays while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while being overshadowed. It can slightly influence the overshadowed afterwards based off what the ghost said while overshadowing them. He can also overshadow another Half-ghost or at least one of their duplicates like he did with Vlad's duplicate in "Eye for an Eye". Danny cannot overshadow a person or a ghost if he is not fully concentrated, or if he is taken out of the overshadowed by anti-ghosts gadgets. Also, Danny cannot overshadow, someone with enough willpower to stop him. This power has other uses or manifestations like: **'Software Fusion/Possession (or data form)': Not exactly technopathy as well, but Danny can introduce himself into a computer software or more likely a computer video game and possess his own avatar, becoming part of the game itself. Just like Technus in the episode "Teacher of the Year," Danny's ghost powers and his avatar's powers get all combined. He can also change the appearance of his avatar. This power can also be an ability to become data just like Technus does. When Danny transforms into his ghost form, he had the Fenton helmet on which may have helped him get into the game. **'Dream Invasion': In the episode "Frightmare," Danny is able to get inside other people's dreams to see and interact within them, by overshadowing them. *'Ghost Ray': Danny's ghost ray is a green ectoplasmic blast with a white line in the middle that usually comes out of the palm of his hand, although he can also blast energy from his backside in "Memory Blank." It can take many forms: a ray of energy, a glowing orb, and many more. In the episode "My Brother's Keeper," he shot a green ghost ray that turned white and more powerful due to his anger, this implies that he gets stronger with it. However, in the second season he gets strong enough to shoot white ghost rays with a green line in the middle. This power has other variants like: **'Ecto-Energy Strike': Danny has the ability to enhance his physical attacks with his ecto-energy by channeling the ecto-energy through his fists in order to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. He only did this when he fought Tucker Phantom. **'Ecto-Energy Ball': Danny usually tends to concentrate and release his ecto-energy, shaped like a sphere of different sizes. He creates a small-sized to large-sized energy sphere, then he fires it at his opponents. **'Flashing Energy Ball: '''On Double Cross My Heart Danny is able to create an ecto-energy ball that explodes in front of his enemies, releasing a great amount of light in order to distract and blind his enemies. **'Ecto-Energy Waves': Danny uses this power in the episode "Frightmare" to protect himself from Nocturne's attack. **'Explosive Ecto-Energy Disk': Danny can put his Ghost rays' energy into a concentrated ecto explosive disk. Danny first uses this power in the episode Reality Trip to draw a happy face in Freakshow's hat. Later in the episode "Boxed Up Fury," he fires these explosive disks when fighting the ten headed Hydra dragon. He seems to have learned it from watching Vlad performing it. **'Explosive Ecto'''-'Energy Rings': In the episode "Claw of the Wild," Danny is seen shooting explosive energy rings. **'Super Ghost Ray: '''Danny can single handed or two handed fire a powerful ghost ray that can totally vaporize any ghost and destroy the area nearby. He use it in Kindred Spirits to totally reduce one of his clones to dust and totally destroy the mini golf camp (though unintentionally). He use it too in Frightmare to totally vaporize Nocturne's Sleepwalkers (though Nocturne regenerated them). *'Cutting with Ecto-Energy': Danny can concentrate his natural ecto-energy in his hands, which allows him to cut through objects as hard as steel, like he does when fighting Undergrowth and Nocturne. *'Repulsion Field: Danny can expel a large amount of ecto-energy from all his body to repel his enemies, similar to his Aural projection, but with much more power. He always uses this power every time he is trapped in a anti-ghost web to break free. He can also use this power every time he is surrounded by too many enemies at once. *'''Ectoplasmic Energy Shield (Ghost Shield): Like his blasts, Danny's shield is green. It ranges from a full dome, to a small square or circle. His shield can withstand blasts from powerful ghosts like Vlad, Danni and Vortex. There are other variants of this ability: **'Reflective Shield': Performing a gesture with his hands, Danny is able to create a planar shield with the ability to reflect any energy attack back to its user. He first used this ability in "Teacher of the Year." *'Duplication': After seeing Vlad do it, Danny spends much of the series trying to master Duplication, the power which allows one to duplicate themselves. Danny manages to properly use it in the episode "Beauty Marked," when he is fighting the Executioner Ghost and he easily split himself in 2(though just for a second) and later in the episode "Torrent of Terror." Even then, he cannot properly hold it, showing he has yet to master this power (though he did pull it off with the Ecto-Skeleton). *'Cryokinesis': Cryokinesis allows Danny to shoot rays of intense coldness from his hands or eyes, fire off icy constructs, and radiate cold all around himself. His ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. This ability also gives him an increased resistance to low and high temperatures(able to withstand the cold temperatures from Antarctica without discomfort). When he uses this ability, his eyes turn blue instead of being their usual green. There are other variations of this attack: **'Ice Wave:' Danny can release a freezing wave from his body that can frost just about everything. **'Ice Touch: '''While in physical contact with an enemy or simply by touching them, Danny can freeze them. **'Explosive Snowball:' Danny can merge his Cryokinesis with his ghost rays in an explosive snowball, filled with ecto-energy. He only used it against Undergrowth in Urban Jungle. **'Icy Ghost Shield': Danny can create ghost shields made of intense cold to protect himself from fire attacks. **'Ghost Sense': Danny subconsciously uses his Cryokinesis to alert himself of the presence of nearby ghosts. It is shown to be a blue mist that comes out from his mouth and sometimes makes him shiver. This is literally the first power he used in the series. *'Ghostly Wail': The ghostly wail is the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth(like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning at the same time). The sonic waves are made of pure ecto energy that can cause great damage to ghosts, humans and tangible matter. It is powerful enough to destroy the massive artificially generated Ghost Shield that protected the future Amity Park, and ghost proof restraints as seen in The Ultimate Enemy. It is also effective against multiple targets, or against a very powerful enemy, and almost nothing can withstand this attack. One side affect is that it drains Danny's powers when he uses it, so he soon returns to human form after. Although, he seems to have become powerful enough to overcome this in Phantom Planet. *'Superhuman Strength': As a human, Danny posses the same strength as a regular teenager that engages in regular exercise and can verily lift(press) his own weight, but as a ghost his strength is far greater. The exact amount Danny can lift is never stated, but an educated guess would be somewhere between ten to thirty tons. He is strong enough to rip reinforced titanium without much difficulty, as well as throw the dragon ghost, and knock it to the ground with one punch. In Forever Phantom, Danny holds up a school bus full of kids with no strain. If Danny gets stronger in his human form, he will also become stronger while ghost. *'Superhuman Resistance': While human, Danny can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injure to any normal teenager. In his ghost form, Danny's body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he also has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. His ghost tissues and bones are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. In the "The Fright Before Christmas", he is barely phased by getting brutally attacked by a giant nutcracker. In "Ultimate Enemy," Danny is able to still stand up after taking many hits from Dark Danny and uses the Ghostly Wail to defend himself. Of course, this could simply be because Dark Danny didn't use his full strength, otherwise he would have killed himself. *'Superhuman Stamina': While human, Danny has the same stamina as an average 15 year old teenager. In his ghost form, Danny's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. In the episode Reality Trip, Danny was able to continually keep the Emergency Ops Center invisible for the entire night. He can also perform physical activity for really long periods of time without getting tired till hours later. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for hours, and possibly days. *'Superhuman Speed, Agility, Flexibility and Reflexes': When Danny is in his human form, he is faster, more agile, and has the same reflexes then that of the finest human athlete. While being ghost, all of his qualities are at superhuman levels, being able to dodge punches and other kind of attacks with ease, besides of easily performing back and front flips and twisting himself longer than any human muscle or articulation could hold. His ghost tissues are more efficient than human one's and he can easily maneuver in harder degrees than humanly possible. One of the best displays of reflexes and speed is when he dodges the pendulums traps inside Pariah Dark's castle in the episode "Fright Night." In the episode "Beauty Marked," he catches an arrow with incredible ease, using his bare hands. *'Healing Factor': Though Danny's ghost tissues are harder than human's ones, he can still be injured, be it from anti-ghosts gadgets or a stronger enemy. In those instances, Danny is able to heal quickly from any injury, bruise or wound faster than any human and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. In his human form, his healing rate is also enhanced, even though it is weaker than in his ghost form. It is unknown if he can regenerate missing limbs. *'Paranormal Immunity': As a half ghost, Danny is resistant or totally immune to several attacks or effects from ghost powers. Examples of this is when Ember's music could not affect him until she got more powerful, and he was immune to Spectra's ghost illness. He may also be immune to some earth diseases except for the common cold. *'Ghost Stinger': An attack that utilizes ecto-energy in an electric form. In "Public Enemies," Danny uses it to free Wulf from Bullet's weapon and defeat one of his goons. Danny also does a very similar attack on Valerie in "Flirting with Disaster," which could be the same ability, only on a weaker level. Dan and Vlad both use it to weaken Danny. The fact that he has only used it when his enemy uses an electric attack may imply that he actually redirects the electricity with his hands. *'Teleportation (Possibly): Danny has apparently teleported on a few occasions. During the final battle in "Reality Trip," he briefly disappears from sight and reappears in another location a short distance away. Danny also does something very similar when fighting Tucker Phantom. This however could just be him turning invisible and moving, except that we tend to see him when he is invisible. *'''Spectral Body Manipulation: From time to time, Danny has shown the ability to manipulate the shape of his body. The most common instance of this power is the tail that often replaces his legs when he's flying or hovering. He has also transformed into a blue mist in "Parental Bonding" and elongated and twisted his midsection, as well as caused holes in every part of his body. In "Reality Trip," when his body transforms into orange jelly caused by Freakshow, he gathers his body after being crashed by roller coaster cars. The most common uses of this power is: **'Spectral Tail': Danny's lower body will revert into a typical ghost tail of intangible matter. He uses this ability most often to allow himself to move faster through the air. Danny has known how to do this since he first learned how to fly. **'Spectral Body Split': Danny can force his body to split in half along the midsection, the two halves remaining connected with a trail of spectral matter. He uses this ability mostly to dodge oncoming attacks. He first learns how to use this ability in the episode "Mystery Meat," when he attempts to dodge an assault of possessed shish-kebobs. He can also separate his body in half without any connection but only for a few seconds, and it seems to be an unconscious act. The first time he split like that was in the episode Shades of Gray, when Sam throws a book at him, and later in the episode Pirate Radio when fighting Youngblood. **'Spectral Body Stretch': Danny usually stretches his midsection to avoid energy blast from an enemy. **'Spectral Body Ring': This ability is nearly the same as the Spectral Body Split, except that the trail of ghost matter that ties his body halves together forms a ring. Danny first displays use of this ability in "Life Lessons," when he dodges a laser blast from Valerie. It is not known if he was able to perform it before or not. *'Weather Control (Temporarily)': After Danny's first battle with Vortex, he accidentally gained some of Vortex's power, allowing him to control the weather like Vortex. Although his powers were on a smaller range and seemed to end just outside Amity Park. This caused his emotions to be linked to the weather. This caused great problems, as described by Vlad, "Your anger could cause cyclones, your sadness monsoons." They were later removed in his second fight with Vortex. While he had them, he caused a spike in heat so strong that it set off the sprinklers of the building he was in. He has also shown to be able to make tornados, electric storms and massive hurricane winds while angry, a tropical rain while sad and make it sunny while happy. *'Telekinesis (Simulated)': Danny can project his ecto energy around an object in order to move it with his thoughts, akin to standard TK in the Danny Phantom universe. At the end of "Boxed Up Fury," Danny used this skill to hand the Box Ghost a rake while he was working for Pandora. This ability is also used by Dark Danny. *'Aural Projection': Danny calls for a massive amount of spectral energy, sending out a wave of white light that repels any nearby enemy ghosts, sending them flying away from him. He first used this ability in "My Brother's Keeper," forcing Spectra to release her grip on him. It takes the shape of his transformation rings, but does not transform him. This may be an outward manifestation of his feelings. *'Power augmentation': Danny has the ability to momentarily increase his physical strength by using his ecto-energy. When holding back the Fright Knight's sword with his hands, Danny was able to garner enough strength in order to fling the Knight over his shoulder. When he does this, his aura started glowing brighter. He also used this power when he was trapped in an ectoplasmic goo web in the episode Doctor's Disorders. *'Wall Walking': Danny can stand on, as well as walk along vertical and horizontal surfaces, such as walls and roofs. Though he is held against them by gravity due to his existing outside of earthly physics. He first displays use of this ability in "Teacher of the Year." *'Planar Slide': This allows Danny to zip along a surface in one direction without moving his legs. He saw a possessed Paulina perform this ability in "Public Enemies;" he first used this ability in "Lucky in Love." *'Vacuum Resistance': It was shown in "Flirting with Disaster," and "Planet Phantom" that Danny can be in outer space without using an astronaut suit and not be affected by stardust or cosmic radiation, though he still needs a helmet so he can breathe since he does not have the ability of self-sustenance. *'Ghost Flame': The Ghost flame was shown in "Claw of the Wild." Danny can create green fire balls made of ectoplasm. *'Ghost Powers/Form Separation': In the episode "What you Want," Danny is able to separate Dash from the ghost powers/form that possess him with simply using his hand. He also separates Paulina using a ghost ray; he can do this by overshadowing the person, although he didn't use it with Tucker due to his power. He also uses this ability in Bitter Reunions to separate Vlad from his dad, and in the episode Public Enemies when Walker's crew overshadowed Amity Park. The only character who shares this power is Wulf, who uses his claws to do so. *'Underwater Breathing: '''In the episodes "Double Cross My Heart" and "Girls' Night Out," Danny is seen breathing and talking under water, via unknown means. Giong_Ghost_full_body.gif|going ghost Danny_invisible.jpg|invisibility Danny_intangibility.jpg|intangibility Danny_flight.jpg|flight Danny_possesing_Dash.jpg|Danny overshadowing a human Danny_overshadowing_a_rat.jpg|Danny overshadowing a rat Danny_overshadowing_an_object.jpg|Danny overshadowing an object Danny_overshadowing_vlad.jpg|Danny overshadowing a half ghost (Vlad) Teacher_year18.png|Danny overshadowing a video game (data form) Danny_ghost_ray.gif|ghost ray Ecto-Energy Strike.jpg|Ecto-Energy Strike Ecto-Energy Ball.jpg|Ecto-Energy Ball (Small-Sized) Danny energy ball.jpg|Ecto-Energy Ball (Large-Sized) Flashing Energy Sphere.JPG|Flashing Energy Ball Danny_energy_wave.jpg|energy wave Danny_explosive_energy_disk_1.jpg|explosive energy disk Danny_explosive_energy_rings.jpg|explosive energy ring Danny_ghost_devastating_ray.jpg|Super Ghost Ray (Kindred Spirits) F 13.jpg|Super Ghost Ray 2 (Frightmare) 100x ghost ray.JPG|100x Ghost Ray Danny_Repulsion_Field.jpg|repulsion field Danny_Repulsion_Field_2.jpg|repulsion field 2 Danny_Repulsion_Field_3.jpg|repulsion field 3 Danny_phantom_shield.jpg|ghost shield Gost Dome Shield.JPG|Ghost Shield (Full Dome) 100x ghost shield.JPG|100x Ghost Shield Danny_reflecting_shield.jpg|reflecting shield Danny_4.jpg|duplication Phantom_Planet10.png|cryokinesis UJcomm1-026.png|Cryokinesis(Icy Eye Ray) Cold Wave.JPG|Ice Wave UJ 21.jpg|Ice Touch Danny_explosive_snowball.jpg|Explosive Snowball Danny_ice_shield.jpg|icy ghost shield Ghost_sense.jpg|ghost sense Danny's_first_gosthly_wail.gif|ghostly wail Danny_and_Jack.jpg|superhuman strength Danny_catching_an_arrow.jpg|superhuman reflexes (Danny catching an arrow) Ecto_stinger.jpg|ghost stinger Danny ghost stinger.jpg|Danny ghost stinger Danny ghost stinger 3.jpg|ghost stinger Possible_teleportation_1.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (What you Want) Possible_teleportation_2.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (What you Want) Possible_teleportation_3.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (What you Want) Possible_teleportation_4.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (What you Want) Possible_teleportation_5.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (What you Want) Possible_teleportation_6.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (What you Want) Danny possible teleportation.jpg|Danny possible teleportation (Reality Trip) Danny possible teleportation 2.jpg|Danny possible teleportation 2 (Reality Trip) Danny_blue_mist.jpg|Danny turns into a blue mist (spectral body manipulation) Danny_ghost_tail.jpg|ghost tail Danny_spectral_body.jpg|Spectral Body Split Danny body split 1.jpg|Danny Body Split (Shades of Gray) Danny body split 2.jpg|Danny Body Split (Pirate Radio) Danny_phantom_body_ring.jpg|Spectral Body Ring Danny_weather_control_1.jpg|Weather control Danny_telekinesis.jpg|telekinesis Danny_telekinesis_2.jpg|telekinesis Fright-Knight-danny-phantom-21373489-400-308.jpg|Power augmentation Aural empowering.jpg|Power Augmentation (Doctor's Disorders) Danny Aural projection 1.jpg|Aural Projection Danny Aural projection 2.jpg|Aural Projection Danny Aural projection 3.jpg|Aural Projection Planar_walk.jpg|Wall Walking ( also known as Wall-Crawling) Planar_slide.jpg|planar slide Danny_in_Space.png|vacuum resistance Danny_phantom_ghost_flame.jpg|ghost flame Danny_underwater_breathing_2.jpg|underwater breathing Abilities *'Indomitable Will': It should also be noted that Danny (as a human or as a ghost) has a very strong will as he is able to resist Freakshow's control over him. Danny is always helping people in hurry and he is willing to die for the people he cares about. During his battle with Pariah Dark, Danny was determined to not let him take over the world and he holds his own while only powered up by 4% of power and he still was able to lock Pariah in the Sarcophagus (Vlad's last moment arrival defeated Pariah). Danny's determination allows him to fight on, even if the odds are on a stake and the chances of winning are almost none. During his fight with Dark Danny, Danny withstands all the attacks Dan lands on him (though injured) to save his family and friends and change the future so Dark Danny would never exist. When Dark Danny stated:"What makes you think you can change my past?" Danny answered:"Because I promise to my family". *'Fenton's Weaponry Mastery': Danny often uses his parent's weapons with great expertise and ease, even better than his own parents. He also demonstrates some ability with the sword in the episode "Infinite Realms," when fighting Vlad in ancient Japan. *'Multilingual Skill': Danny learns to talk Esperanto with Tucker, in case he meets with Wulf again. *'Emulating or Quick Learning Ability': Over the series, we can see how Danny manages to emulate or quickly learn many of the powers his enemies use against him, some of them with incredible ease, sometimes even without training. One example is that Danny creates a ghost shield in "Bitter Reunions" after seeing Vlad use one without training beforehand. Another example is that he learns how to use his ice powers in just one day, with the training of Frostbite. Other powers he learns with hard work, depending on how complex the ability is. One of the powers he struggles the most to learn is the duplication power, which he has tried hard to master ever since he saw Vlad using it. This ability to easily learn by just simply watching, also allowed him to learn Sampson's body language in the episode One of a Kind. *'Expert Pilot': Danny is an considerably skilled pilot, having a long experience with spaceships simulators as well as with his parent's Specter Speeder. In the episode Reality Trip he is able to land a spaceship due to his "training" with the simulator. *'Skilled Tactician': He is an excellent strategist for a 14 years old kid. In the episode Pirate Radio, he demonstrated to have the ability to formulate relatively complex plans of actions to infiltrate inside of Youngblood's pirate ship, with all his schoolmates, to save their parents from Ember and Youngblood. He is also very good at improvise, since we can see that he can always think of a plan that fit to the changing need of the situation (like he does in the episode Eye for an Eye). *'Leadership Skills': Despite his unpopularity, Danny has demonstrated to have remarkable skills as a leader. In the episode Pirate Radio, he demonstrated to be a natural leader and can easily command respect and inspire others, like he did when he led his schoolmates to save their parents from Ember and Youngblood. Later in the episode Eye for an Eye, he convinced them to make a riot so they can get back the Nasty Burger and get rid of Vlad. But his greatest display of leadership was when he convinced all the ghosts from the ghost zone to save the real world from Disasteroid and thus saving their world. *'Strong Speaker:' He has proven to be very good at speaking in front of large audiences in order to get the respect and their attention to lead them, at least for short periods of time . Quotes Mystery Meat *"Actually dad, I want to be an astronaut" *"If somebody catches me, I go from geek to freak around here" *"OH Darn it, if my dad can invent something that accidentally made me half ghost, why can't he invent something that can turn me back to normal!?" *"What is this, grass on a bond?" *"Guys, I have a problem...make that two problems" *"Shouldn't she be hunting a bingo hall?" *If this superhero thing doesn't work out, I could have an exciting career as a bus boy" *"Forget it. The only thing that has an expiration day here is you!" *"I'm sure everything will get back to normal by tomorrow...or not, maybe it will be worst" Bitter Reunions *"You fellows look lost; any chance you can stay that way?" *"Do you know what they say about the bird in the hand?...Well NEITHER DO I !!!" *"Is he hitting on mum?" *"Oh whatever, I was aiming for the birds but you'll do" *"Second?" *"Dude, you are a one seriously craze up fruit loop" *"Forget it pal! Your money can't buy my mum, it can't buy the Packers and it can't BUY ME!" *"My parents will accept me, no matter what, but if I expose you; Well, What will my mother think of you?" Reign Storm *"Well, sometimes I have to use my power for the greater good" *"I don't know what you’re up to Plasmius; actually I do, you just told me" *"You don't have to trust me, just fight with me" *"It's payback; it helps me on the inside" *"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!!!" *"Well if that's the case, then instead of asking you the ring back, I'LL MAKE YOU" *"Maybe not, but it's my responsibility" *"Guys; I'LL BE BACK" *"What do you say; we snitch the snappy pattern, and get right to the part where I KICK YOUR BUTT!?" *"The power isn't the burden, the burden is in how I use it...and I've been using it poorly lately" *"NOW LEAVE MY TOWN ALONE!!!" *"I don't have to win...I just have to make sure YOU LOSE!" The Ultimate Enemy *"Well, speaking of the future, I think it's time I start to prepare for mine" *"You've got to be kidding me, name one evil thing I've done" *"I don't have to seat here and explain myself to you!" *"Nowhere but the future" *"It doesn't matter if I go back in time or not; I WILL NEVER TURN INTO YOU, NEVER!!!" *"Get away, get away, get AWAY!!!" *"Maybe that's all anybody needs, a second chance" *"Eye old man, ready for a blast from the past!?" *"Don't worry, I won't turn into that, NEVER, I promise" *"What are you gonna do, waste me? What happens to you then?" *"Yes, I...PROMISE!!!" *"I guess, the future isn't as set on stone as you think" *"TIME'S UP" Trivia *Danny's hazmat suit was originaly white with black gloves, black symbol, black belt and black boots before he got his ghost powers where the colour of his suit and his hair colour got inverted. *Danny seems to have the likeness of comic book heroes Spider-Man, Green Lantern, Batman, Hulk, and Superman. Like Spider-Man, he was an unpopular bullied teenager in high school when he got his powers in a lab accident. He was also seen as a menace despite how many villains he fought and sometimes wanted to use them on bullies but, like Spider-Man, he begins to mature and become more responsible of his duties as a superhero and so most of Danny's personality appears to be based on Spider-Man. Much like Green Lantern, he is an expert pilot, as he was able to fly a space shuttle just by practice on simulations. Like Batman, he has gadgets and equipment that he sometimes uses to defeat his enemies. Hulk can change his appearance from human to monster just like Danny can change his apperance from human to ghost. And like Superman, he has a crush on a girl that only likes his superhero counterpart. *The only historical quote that he actually knows is “Only thing we have to fear is fear itself” from Franklin D. Roosevelt. *According to the Guys in White he is "''an entity of scale 7 ectoplasmic power". *In the episode "One of a Kind", we can see that his handwriting is cursive. *Danny's powers seem to be strongly connected to his feelings, especially those that are "negative" such as fear or rage. It was the feeling of fear that triggered his ghost ray when Desire approached to him, and the feeling of rage that gave him his ghostly wail in "The Ultimate Enemy", when all his enemies were haunting him for what he did. This could explain the power of his ghost ray and how it gets stronger and turns completely white while using it when he is angry in the episode "My Brother's Keeper". This could explain why Dark Danny was so strong, since he was all evil. *Danny is the only character in the show to have appeared in all 54 episodes, including four specials. *Danny hated the holidays due to his parents constant bickering over Santa's existence. *Danny makes a cameo and is mentioned in Snafu comics title: The Grim Tales. In Grimm’s flashback Danny is seen working at Nasty Burger and Clockwork brings up young Danny to Dark Danny. However he might make an appearance in PPGD. *Danny makes a cameo in The Fairly OddParents! episode, Poltergeeks, Danny is in his ghost form with the word "Wanted" on the bottom of the TV Screen in the Ghost lab. *He wears both boxers and briefs as seen in Parental Bonding when his pants fall and in Reign Storm when he is given a hanging wedgie by Dash. *He has gotten revenge on Dash by giving him an atomic wedgie in his briefs and dumping frogs down his pants. *He has been given a wedgie twice, both times in briefs. The first was in Reign Storm by Dash and the second was in Splitting Images by a bully in the fifties. *The first time he had a "D" symbol on his chest was in the episode "Teacher of the Year", when he fused himself with his video game's avatar to defeat Technus. External links *Wikipedia page for Danny {C}es:Danny Fenton Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Humans